Dragon Ball Z una nueva aventura
by moly de son
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que nuestro heroe,se fue con Shen Long, la paz en la tierra es indescrptible, los guerreros Z han caido en la calma, sin embargo una nueva amenaza brilla en el horizonte


Holitas de nuevo, la verdad no me había atrevido, a escribir algo de Dragon Ball, pero esto fue de inspiración trágica, espero que les guste, no sean malos conmigo y espero disfruten y dejen rewiew.

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del Sensei Akira , pero esta historia salió de mi cabecita loca, si fuera Akira, Los guerreros Z serian inmortales

Xxxxxxxx

Cap. 1, un nuevo comienzo.

El sol brilla radiante sobre la montaña Paoz, el antiguo hogar de la familia Son. Hace dos años que se haya inhabitado, tanto como Goten y Gohan habían acordado con su mama, llevarla a vivir a la capital, donde estaría más cerca de ellos, desde que supo que su marido no volvería, sus fuerzas ya eran más escasas, la casa de los Son se había convertido en una pequeña cabaña en medio de la nada, (la casa de Goku al inicio de la serie) Con una camita y una mesita, encima de este un cojín , de repente un resplandor brillo, iluminando toda la habitación y la legendaria esfera del dragón de cuatro estrellas súbitamente apareció.

Mientras esto ocurría, un resplandor en el universo también deslumbraba, un planeta explotaba, y no por causas naturales, no muy lejos de ahí, un sujeto riéndose a carcajadas, veía como se extinguía la vida de aquel planeta, su sello distintivo: una cola enredada en la cintura

-jefe, hemos descubierto en un planeta, algo lejos de aquí, una lectura consistente con el poder del príncipe Vegeta, bueno a algo parecido.

-Vaya Vaya, nunca imagine que aquel mocoso siguiese vivo, tendremos que ir a saludarlo y presentarles nuestros respetos, "maldito Vegeta, me arrebataste el trono, a mi esposa y a mi pueblo; ahora pagaras, la venganza la tomare de con tu hijo" fija el curso a aquel planeta.

-entendido, Su majestad, el tiempo aproximado es de un año…

En el planeta Azul, muy lejos de ahí, un envejecido príncipe Vegeta se tenía que acostumbrar a la vida pacífica de la tierra.

-Mujer¡ qué demonios te pasa, eso ni muerto me lo pongo

-anda Vegeta, es la graduación de Trunks

-que graduación, ni que ocho cuartos, ese mocoso ya ni siquiera entrena… prepara una máquina del tiempo, voy a intercambiarlo por el Trunks del futuro

-vegeta¡ no digas eso además la tierra está en paz, cada cuidad ha tratado de reponerse después de la pelea contra el dragón de una estrella ¿para qué seguir entrenando?

-Esos hijos tuyos, por eso son débiles, los consientes demasiado, aunque he de decir que los bastardos de Kakarotto son peores

-vegeta no hables así, respeta la memoria de Goku.

-puras estupideces, no debió de haberse ido con Shen Long, mira que dar su vida por puros insectos humanos, por eso es un sayajin, de tercera clase.

-vegeta apresúrate vamos a llegar tarde, además que te sienta bien el smoking

-bah mujer, solo esta vez ¡

La graduación del Primogénito y heredero de la corporación capsula era el evento del siglo, Bulma había estado involucrada en todo y esta de más decir que no había escatimado en nada, lujo por todos lados, y como buenos amigos: los guerreros Z también estaban invitados.

-Trunks muchas felicidades

-gracias Gohan, que bueno que vinieron, Videl, gracias por el regalo ¿ y pan? ¿No viene?

-ella llegara más tarde, aun no entiendo como tardan tanto en arreglarse

-ni las entenderás Gohan, por cierto Trunks, ¿tu mama?

-Está en el salón del banquete.

-Gracias Trunks, ahora vuelvo Gohan, avísame cuando llegue Pan

-oye Gohan, ¿has sabido algo de Goten?

-se que Bulma lo invito, pero no sé si vendrá, desde la muerte de papá está muy raro, me entere por Pares que dejo la escuela y por ende ya no es su novio.

-ya veo, espero que venga, tiene tiempo que no lo veo, hola Krillin, 18, Maroon sean Bienvenidos.

-Gracias por la invitación Trunks

-¿y el maestro Roshi?

-ya sabes, molestando a tus compañeras (en el interior del salón, se oyeron varios sartenazos y un viejo rabo verde y varias hemorragias nasales después se hallaba en el suelo casi noqueado)

-jeje nunca cambia, Yamcha gusto en verte ¿Qué tal el beisbol?

-Bien, gracias, pero este año planeo el retiro, ya estoy muy viejo para esto

-eso dices, supe que llevas tres años siendo el jugador mas valioso y tienes records en home round y bateos

-Jeje además tu Ki aumento bastante

-te diste cuentas Krillin, oyes que saben de Ten y Chaozu

-hasta parece que los invocaste Yamcha aquí vienes.

-Hola a todos¡

-Hola te,n hola chaozu, que bueno que vinieron

-Gracias por la invitación Trunks.

El ambiente cambio por completo cuando Vegeta y Bra entraron en el salón, vestían como la realeza, y se veían espectaculares, los demás Guerreros se acercaron, a saludar a los recién llegados, casi todos estaban, solo Goten y la Pequeña Pan no estaban , para ser una noche especial, todo iba bien, pero eso estaba por cambiar.

-Dende, que bueno que nos acompañas

-Gracias Gohan y aunque quería venir solo para venir a felicitar a Trunks, hay otro motivo por el cual vengo

-no te oyes,bien Dende, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Trunks Gohan, es decir todos, hay algo malo que va a ocurrir, la vida de todos puede que esté en peligro….

Xxxxxxxxx

Hola soy, Goku, como es que no pueden dejar de haber enemigos que quieran hacer lo malo en la tierra

Deja de decir estupideces Kakarotto, si hay quien la defienda

Abuelito,¿ pero entonces regresaras?

No te pierdas el siguiente capítulo, ¡un sueño que se hace realidad¡

Nos vemos hasta la próxima¡

Xxxxxxx


End file.
